


Heroes and Villains

by polybi



Series: Heroes and Villains [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, OUAT AU -Post season 6, Polyamory, Series, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/pseuds/polybi
Summary: A rewriting of a previous attempt.Once upon a time, the Savior wakes up in The Land Without Magic. Except it has magic, and a lot of familiar people live there.  It is the start of adventure that will lead to one more final battle where Heroes and Villains, alive and not-so-much, unite to save all of the worlds from an indescribable evil.In essence, this is a fix-it for the entire series.  God....and a beta...help me.





	Heroes and Villains

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reimagining of a series that I started on FanFiction. This will exclusively be on A03 for now. Basically, the land without magic had it all along. And in this, almost no one died or dies. All of your favorite villains will be together on this one fighting for common causes. 
> 
> Any ideas of where I can go with this, I am really hoping for help with this. Remember, this is a land of untold stories. Any crossovers, stories, situations will work here. Magic is in this land, and it is the land we live in. Comment with critiques and suggestions below. 
> 
> >> A note to SwanQueenNation:
> 
> I am typing this on May 8th, 2017. That is the day that Jennifer Morrison (Emma Swan) announced she would not return to OUAT if there is a 7th season. Judging by the ratings of the ill-conceived musical episode (IMHO), there probably won’t be. 
> 
> And believe it or not, this is GREAT NEWS. Especially if you WRITE SQ.
> 
> You see with all the plot holes that will probably never be filled, there IS no canon, except that which WE create. We no longer cry to networks and creators who we know in our hearts will never listen to us. SwanQueen, CaptianSwan, Snowing, and all of the ships that have sailed or never left the docks are OURS now, to do with as we wish. This is our reality, and we can now show our vision of what could have been and should have been.
> 
> That’s what fanfiction truly is all about anyway, right. 
> 
> And to Jen, Lana, Ginny & Josh, Jared, Colin, Rebecca, and all the wonderful people who made life worth living on Sunday nights for at least one hour, thank you all. We are with from now until. Godspeed. 
> 
> The usual disclaimers.
> 
> Enjoy.

  
  


**Day one**

 

Emma Swan woke up.

 

She felt little pain. She looked around and saw the monitors and the IV tubes from her arms. It was clear she had been unconscious, possibly comatose. But now she was awake. She didn't panic; Emma was never the one to panic. But she needed answers.

 

The last thing she remembered was the wedding. She was about to marry Killian. The Mother Superior was doing the honors. Everyone in the small town of Storybrooke, Maine was there at the church. Her mom and dad, her son, Granny, her mom’s seven friends, her best friend Lily and her mom, even Mr. Gold and his wife Belle. 

 

And of course, Regina Mills and her half-sister. Regina was sitting with Henry, the son she shared with Emma.  Her sister noted that Regina looked very anxious, as if she was waiting for something.

 

It was a fairytale character convention.

 

And she was. That something was for the Mother Superior to utter the time-honored words as Emma and Killian stood together, moments away from wedded bliss: “If there is anyone in the hall who objects to these two being joined in matrimony...” Regina looked at her sister, then at her adopted son, all smiling broadly at what they knew was going to happen in the next five seconds. “...speak now, or forever hold your peace.”

 

Regina Mills had no intentions of holding her peace, or anything else...except maybe the blonde standing at the alter.

 

Regina shot up from the back of the church, but before she could say a word, there was wind, thunder, other special effects, followed by the arrival of Fiona, the Dark Fairy for the Final Battle, looking almost like HG from Warehouse 13.

 

Things were a fog after that, there were swords, wands, one heart being ripped out (Happy, poor guy). And the last things Emma remembered was her family surrounding her, Regina telling her that she loved the blonde, KIllian holding one hand, young Henry holding the other, and a ball of fire that came from Fiona headed straight at her....

 

And now she awakens alone in what seems to be a hospital room, with enough wires to make Emma Swan look like a catalytic converter hookup.  Suddenly, people with white coats, stethoscopes, and such burst into the room. Emma figures her being awake triggered a bunch of monitors.  What seems to be two orderlies try to hold her down, though Emma is not making much of an effort to resist. A woman...Emma figures she’s a doctor of some sort...tells the orderlies to step away.  They do.  This woman seems the kind sort,  thought Emma. Her hair was auburn, her eyes a warm shade of brown. Her smile was sweet. And Emma swears she had met this woman before. The woman asks Emma if she knew what her own name is. “Its an indicator.” Emma Swan says her name. The woman then introduces herself.

 

“I’m Dr. Samantha Groves, Emma. You can call me....Sam.” Emma smiled a bit. “You’ve been asleep for a long while..”

 

The orderlies continued to work on Emma. Someone waking up from a coma is a pretty big thing, especially if you’ve been sleeping for....for....

 

“Doctor...?”

 

“Yes, Emma...?”

 

“How long was I......?”

 

“Don’t worry about it....”

 

“Whatever it is, I can take it.” Emma was weak, but adamant....

 

“Well, Emma....you’ve been in a coma since 2010.  Six years.”

 

There was silence. Emma didn’t have the strength now for any demonstrations of what the hell happened. Which was bad, because the many questions she already had just increased tenfold. 

 

Dr. Groves....Sam....simply, and gently, nudged Emma back onto the bed. She felt a needle prick in her arm...probably a sedative. “Just rest now.  I’ll be back in the morning and we can give you some answers.” Sam smiled, then turned around. Before she lost consciousness, she noted two things. One, the orderly. He was pretty cheerful.  In fact he looked like...Happy.  Maybe someone put his heart back. And secondly, someone left a paper on the stand.  It wasn’t the Storybrooke Mirror. Or the Globe or the Herald.  

 

It was the New York Times.

 

Was she in New York?  How did she get from Maine or even Boston?  What happened to Mary Margaret and David? Zelena? Killian? Everyone else...?

 

What happened to Regina...?

 

More questions as she fell asleep....

  
  


**The Good News...**

 

Anyone on the streets that evening if they looked up would have seen a rather unusual-looking shooting star.  Or was it a firefly.  It was smaller that a meteor, much smaller, but only slightly larger than fly.  And the pinkish glow would have been very much noticeable as it zipped above the cars and trucks, and the native plants and tall trees of an area that was definitely not the eastern coast of Maine. 

 

It took minutes of turns and detours before the pink firefly found what seemed to be its target: a large warehouse on the outskirts of the city. It was a metallic building colored faded-red. The little pink dot flew into a glass lined penthouse high above the city. It was that point the the pink firefly vanished.

 

“I’ll get it, mom!”  The strapping 17-year-old boy got up from his couch where he was binge-watching Supergirl off Netflix and answered the doorbell. There to greet him was the same woman who introduced herself to Emma Swan as Sam.

 

The boy and Sam exchanged hugs, then the boy bellowed at his mom to come out to see the visitor.  Two women walked out: a brunette wearing dark red lipstick, a short flipped ‘do, and a business suit, exuding a regal air about her, and tall redhead with pale skin, wearing jeans and a t-shirt that said “Keep Calm and Stay Wicked” with a crown in the middle.  And though the two woman we cheerful they did not seem to have time for pleasantries. The brunette asked straightforwardly “Any news?”

 

Sam’s smile widened. “She woke up today.”

 

Loud happy gasps came from the young man and the two women. The brunette started to cry happy tears.  She looked at the auburn-haired women, then to the readhead and the teen who she hugged tightly and quietly said while sobbing, “Soon, my beautiful savior. Soon...”

 

**To be continued..**

  
  


**_Additional notes:_ **

 

_ I trust you found the Easter egg in the story.  The dance card fills up a bit in the next part, as well as who could have been responsible, the big bads (there are two....both male), and the whys.  I’ll be doing this in small chunks.  Patience. _

 

_ Again, any ideas on what adventures our heroes and villains should enter in a world WITH magic (somebody lied)? Let me know below.  Help me write this series. _

  
_ Thanks _


End file.
